


nobody, not even the rain, has such small hands

by lovelypaul



Category: The Beatles
Genre: intentional lower case, something i whipped up too fast ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelypaul/pseuds/lovelypaul





	

paul needs john. 

paul needed john they day he met him. he didnt know it then, but he was going to need john like mad. he was going to need him more than anybody else. he needed the dark eyes, that captivated him whenever they made contact. the thin lips, that felt like heaven had come to earth against his own. the curly hair, that was like velvet whenever paul entagled his fingers in it. he needed his voice, the way it wraps around him like a soft hand whenever he speaks. he needs johns crude humor, his poetry, his music. he needs his arm draped around him when theyre lying in a bed, his face buried in whatever is on pauls back. he needs his thighs, the way they move and hold him in place and create electrifying friction. he needs his hands, the way he strums a guitar like its the last time or holds a paintbrush when hes creating a work of art. he needs his fingers, how they delicately move across pauls face like feathers.

but john needs paul too. 

john needed pauls love. john needs pauls quick "i love you"s before ending a phone call. john needs the noises paul makes when he feels good, he needs to know that hes doing something right. he needs pauls mouth, when he speaks intelligenty or is kissing his own. john needs pauls arms when hes crying, letting him know hes safe. john needs his smile, the one that tells him hes home. he needs pauls neck, the way it looks while its peppered with purple bruises some mornings. he needs his feet when they drift across the floor as he dances with john to old records. he needs his laugh, the short giggles he receives whenever he successfully cracks a joke. he needs his heart, the way it is given to him, not offered. john needs all of paul. 

and paul needs all of john.


End file.
